Sluts and Shade
This is the sixth episode in the Fugly Hoe Saga. It will be written by southern charmer, Kyler. Plot Happy starts the episode with a voiceover, giving a deep memoir about how slut shaming is wrong and how rumours can break up friendships, and he says that drama is fabulous. The boy proceeds to sing Rumour Has It. The Glee Club he and Becca made last week also failed, ridiculing both of them. People are still hurt from the last episode, and Kyle and Matt have decided that the both of them both feel they are better than the other person. Lily, being the wisest person at the time who isn't completely deluded, a sex addict, huffing on smokes, or an emotional wreck, says that the wisest thing to do is for them to battle it out through song. Both men dress up in dazzling sequin suits, and proceeds to hire background dancers that specialize in person pole dancing, where the person acts as a pole for the dancer to move around. The two sing a powerful duet of I'm the Man, which ends with both of them giggling and deciding they can both be the man. Matt secrelty throws shade at Kyle by saying he paid him to call it a draw. Lily randomly has an apartment and only decides to invite Matt and Nate over. Kyler ends up breaking in, as an attempt to stay relevant. After giving Lily a back massage and new pair of diamond earrings, Kyler is allowed to stay. The group gets really touchy feely, and Matt proudly declares they are all sluts. All of them don't want to be slut shamed so they end up singing I Do Not Hook Up. ''' Kyler has never had sex before, and Nate says they should hook up. He sings '''Feels Like The First Time, unaware that the song should be sung by someone who has had sex many times. They end up singing Do What You Want '''together, which basically involves them running around the room throwing their bodies against random pieces of furniture. They later wake up and Nate sings '''Your Body Is A Wonderland, and notices he is in a Mad Hatter outfit. Lily gets her possee together and they discuss Kyler and what he did with Nate. She has security cameras in every room obviously. Kyle and Tots need to throw some shade, and the southern boy appears to be an easy target. They wonder why he acts gay when he doesn't even like boys, and they sing Ur So Gay, in which they dress up like barbies and follow Kyler around and throw shade at him. the episode ends with a very emotional I Hate This Part, and all the group sits on the stairs of the schools and sings their hearts out. Spoilers *There will be sluts *There will be shade *People hook up *Lily changes her brand of ceral, but nothing of consequence happens *Virginities will be lost Songs Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Drama Category:The Fugly Hoes Saga